


Don't mind me, I'm just going Insane

by Qem



Series: The Internet Is For/Fandom is all about [2]
Category: Anthropomorfic - Fandom, Web 2.0 (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GreatestJournal is going down. InsaneJournal offers a little comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't mind me, I'm just going Insane

"Oh baby don't worry." InsaneJournal said with a tweak of his eyebrows. "I got your back, Gee Jay." He he purred.

"But Eye Jay, the fen! THEY'RE CRAZY! THEY WANT ICONS. 2000 of them! and an account for every character! and they come and they come and they come, swarming... " Greatest cried, unable to be distracted by the way that Insane stroked his databases fondly. "They keep hitting me, with their posts and their back ups - 6 years of posts all at once and it's just a back up... And then they forget to flock the transfer so they have to do it again... They're just using me... Don't even care... Complain about how I don't have enough plates and seats for them to eat at the table... But they never said they were coming! Just turned up after El Jay kicked them out... All I wanted to do was have a little RP, offer a place of colour... Don't they have wordpress for all that back up stuff? I just can't cope."

"Shhh, don't worry, just send 'em to me and I'll get them sorted out. I'm insane after all, who better to take care of fen?" InsaneJournal crooned as he nibbled on Greatest Journal's lusty red sidebar, "just relax get your servers back together, I'll take 'em all on and provide a sanctuary in the mean time. Now let's get down to the important business." He said before shooting a smirk at Jay Eff who was peering around the corner. Having people watching, just gave a greater frill to the performance.

 ~~  
~~

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just wrote incest. Or does it not count when they're clones? D:


End file.
